A Brave New World
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: Rafis's mother is killed by his father and found innocent. He is often abused, being a scapegoat for all the troubles his father his goes through. But someone finally gives Rafis a break and sends him to Equestria. There he starts a new life and hopefully finds a new love. OC x Marem. HiE Fic.


**I don't own "My Little Pony", anyway, for those of you who read my other stories before know that I do mostly Naruto stories. Recently I became a Brony thanks to my friend Jobby. Any who, I promised that I will do a "My Little Pony" Fic and this is that product. This is going to be a Harem Fic; I will have a poll like all my other stories so expect to see one on my profile. The character I'm using is a musician and one of the girls will be Vinyl Scratch hands down, and the poll will be up today. So please vote.**

**Summary: Rafis's mother is killed by his father and found innocent. He is often abused, being a scapegoat for all the troubles his father his goes through. But someone finally gives Rafis a break and sends him to Equestria. There he starts a new life and hopefully finds a new love.**

**Poll: I will have a poll on for the Harem for my Oc. This by any rights is not me. While I do like the idea, this makes it a lot more believable and a better story. Hands down the first in the Harem is Vinyl Scratch or DJ pon-3. If you wish to vote go to my poll and vote. DON'T PM ME! It's hard to keep up with all of the Pm's coming in. I need you all to vote to let me know that the 3 ponies in the Harem are the ones you all want.**

**Warning: There will be clop in this Fic do if you don't like Human on Pony than leave now, if you don't leave than just don't flame me as I don't flame others. I believe that people who try on a story should at least given the recognition that they at least tried while the flamers just shoot down all that hard work and it isn't fair in my eyes.**

**POV: I personally cannot do 3****rd**** person as I've tried before. I sucked at it and I how the story came out, so all of my stories will be in 1****st**** person. I personally enjoy the 1****st**** person because to me it connects the story more to the reader.**

**(ON WITH THE STORY)**

I lied in bed after a beating from my drunken 'Father.' I snorted at that last statement; he was never my father, just a sperm donor. Every week he would go out with his friends, get drunk, come home and beat my ass until its black and blue. I of course tried to fight back but he was two hundred pounds heavier than me, so I tried my best to fight him but sometimes it wasn't enough. This time it wasn't and I received up to twenty bruises. I of course tried to get away from my father but he was persistent when drunk.

I limped onto my bed and sat on the edge. I pulled out a picture of my mother from under my pillow. I looked at the picture and a tear slid down my face. I smiled at the picture and looked at one of my few things left that had a connection to my mother. My mother in the photo had me in her arms when I was only a year old and she was smiling down at me. My mother had Crimson red hair and blue eyes. She was really attractive and a beautiful woman. I cried as I looked at the woman I haven't seen in 11 years. I'm currently 17 years of age. I had red hair and Purple eyes. I stood up and grabbed my guitar my mother got me as a gift when I was only 6. I began playing and enjoying the gift.

_(Flashback)_

She has been saving up for a year to get me this gift. The day I got this I tried to play for my mother and I did horribly since it was my first time but my mother loved it and gave me a kiss on the forehead. She told me to run upstairs and to sleep. The next day I came home to see my father strangling my mother. I immediately ran into the room and tried to get him off my mother until he back-handed me into a wall which knocked me out. When I woke up I saw my mom lying on the floor bleeding to death. With her last few breaths she called me over.

"Rafis…Cough…I want you to do something for me." I was crying this entire time as I looked at my mom.

"Yes Mommy?" I asked her getting closer.

"I want you to live for me…my time has come…someone saw it fit for me to leave this earth and watch over you…Please just find somebody that will make you happy…alright?" she asked coughing up more blood.

"I promise mom…anything…just don't leave me!" I said closing my eyes crying more.

"I'm sorry my little prince…I have to go…please be happy…that's all I've ever wanted." She finally went limp and I knew she wasn't coming back. I cried hard and just hugged my mom's limp body. I cried for hours until I fell asleep. I was later woken up by the police who tried to comfort me but I was just to broken to care what happened to me.

_(Flashback end)_

I heard the front door open. I hurriedly put away my guitar and put the picture away and began writing. My father hated even mentioning my mother, let alone mementos, so I try and hide as many things related to Mom as possible. I picked up my Notepad and began writing, trying to act as normal as possible. I finally had seen the door open to my room. I turned to see my 'Father'.

"What you have their boy?" he asked with a small scowl on his voice. He was a large man, easily outclassing me in weight and height. I don't get what my Mom saw in this fat fuck and frankly I could care less. He killed my mother.

"Nothing" I said firmly putting my stuff down. I looked him dead in the eye and growled very low so he couldn't hear. I hated this man, he took the only one that truly loved me, and I swore to the heavens that I would never forgive him.

"Don't lie to me boy!" he said punching me to the floor. He picked up and saw that it was a song about my mother. "Didn't I tell you to forget this fucking whore?" I instantly grew enraged but kept my cool.

"She's thrice the person you'll ever be at her worst and your best." I spoke to him in an even voice trying not to display emotion.

"What was that?!" he roared at me and picked me up from the scruff of my shirt, I then spit in his face, finally losing my cool with the man that was my father.

"Fuck you!" I told him. The then threw me into the wall and then straddled me and began trying to beat my face in. I instantly hit him in the gut making him fall over. He snarled and charged me; he kicked me into the floor and knocked me unconscious. He spat a glob of blood at me and kicked me.

"Serves you right you fucking bitch." He said walking out of the room, leaving me knocked out in the room.

_(Hours later)_

I woke up to find myself in my room. I stood and wiped the blood from my face and walked over to my restroom and looked in my mirror. I put on some bandages on the cuts and washed my face clean of all the blood. I quickly washed my hair and headed to the living room expecting to see my father passed out on the couch. To my surprise he wasn't and gone. I looked around to see my father missing; I snorted thinking he went out drinking again. I immediately stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich I had made earlier. I put it in my mouth and went up to my room, grabbed my Guitar and locked the door so my father doesn't come home unexpectedly. I sat on the couch and began to strum the guitar to a song that reminded me of myself.

"_**[x2:]**_

_**God bless us everyone,**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun.**_

_**And it can't be outfought,**_

_**It can't be outdone,**_

_**It can't be outmatched,**_

_**It can't be outrun.**_

_**No!**_

_**And when I close my eyes tonight,**_

_**To symphonies of blinding light!**_

_**God bless us everyone,**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun.**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Like memories in cold decay,**_

_**Transmissions echoing away,**_

_**Far from the world of you and I,**_

_**Where oceans bleed into the sky!**_

_**[x2:]**_

_**God save us everyone,**_

_**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?**_

_**For the sins of our hands,**_

_**The sins of our tongues,**_

_**The sins of our fathers,**_

_**The sins of our young.**_

_**No!**_

_**And when I close my eyes tonight,**_

_**To symphonies of blinding light!**_

_**God save us everyone,**_

_**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**Like memories in cold decay,**_

_**Transmissions echoing away,**_

_**Far from the world of you and I,**_

_**Where oceans bleed into the sky!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Like memories in cold decay,**_

_**Transmissions echoing away,**_

_**Far from the world of you and I,**_

_**Where oceans bleed into the sky**_

_**[x10:]**_

_**Lift me up,**_

_**Let me go...**_

_**God bless us everyone,**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**And it can't be outfought,**_

_**It can't be outdone,**_

_**It can't be outmatched,**_

_**It can't be outrun.**_

_**No!**_

_**God bless us everyone,**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun.**_

_**And it can't be outfought,**_

_**It can't be outdone,**_

_**It can't be outmatched,**_

_**It can't be outrun."**_

Apparently the song I sang was louder than I thought and heard a knock at the door. I stood and finished my sandwich and stood to answer the door and opened the door. What I saw made me think I was dreaming or hallucinating. In front of me was a white horse with purple glasses and blue mane. I rubbed my eyes and saw that the pony was still there. "Man my dad beat me harder than I thought I'm seeing a white horse in front of me." I shook my head and blinked a few times at the pony I was looking at. I then realized this wasn't a dream.

"Umm…you're not hallucinating…anyway I'm Vinyl scratch… I was walking along and heard your song…mind if I ask how you learned it?" she asked smiling. I nodded and brought her inside. I pulled out my guitar and laptop I had paid for with my own money. I then sat and began playing a few notes then I felt a throbbing pain in my back and head and fell to my knees. Through the pain I took off my guitar and carefully set my guitar and laptop down and then fell unconscious.

(Ponyville hospital)

And like last time I woke up and looked at the white ceiling. I recalled the events before I went out cold. I then chuckled and then laughed and then cheered. "Yes!" I began hollering and laughing. "I'm finally away from you, you son of a bitch!" I finally calmed down to hear someone clear their throat, I jumped and looked to the door way to see a beautiful majestic white horse.

"Hello…my name is Princess Celestia" I began stuttering and composed myself, she chuckled and walked over to the bed, looking me over.

"Sorry princess, I did not realize you were in the room." I said trying to think of an excuse. She chuckled and just stayed there, smiling and nodded.

"Do not worry, onto business, what are you, if I may ask?" she asked examining me a little closer.

"I'm a human, the more scientific terms is Homo-Sapiens. Please don't ask how I arrived here, I have no clue myself." She nodded and began thinking of another question, one referring to my earlier actions.

"Why were you cheering just now, don't you want to head home to your family?" I flinched at this, and sat up a little straighter. I sighed and pulled a cross from around my neck and looked at it for a second.

"Ha, Funny, my Real family has been dead for 11 years, my only Relative is an over abusive father that beats me to no end." I said looking out the window. A tear rolled down my cheeks, thinking of my mother after so many years.

"I'm sorry to hear…well let me call over my student and her friends and we can hear your story if you like." She said a little surprised, I nodded and put my rosary back. I smiled and looked at her, I was finally making friends that my father wont drive away.

"The more friends I make here the better." I said with an honest smile. She smiled and left the room for a few minutes. I heard a knock at the door I turned to see Vinyl Scratch at the door.

"Hi…I came to see if you were alright." She said with her glasses atop of her head. She had crimson red eyes, I blushed at her eyes. I shook my head and I sat up a little more.

"I'll be fine, but for some reason I passed out for no reason, I guess I took a beating harder than I thought." I said rubbing the back of my head. She looked at me curiously and I just told her it wasn't important. She nodded and smiled at me.

"So I've heard your music and I thought it was great! Can you play some more?" she asked putting on her glasses correctly. I smiled at her and nodded, finally someone wanted to hear my music.

"Can you go fetch my guitar and my laptop and I'll be happy to play something for you." She looked enthusiastic and ran out the door and ran straight towards my house that was on the outskirts of ponyille. Five minutes later she came back with my guitar that was strapped around her and my laptop on top of her flank. I grabbed both and placed both on the bed with me. I strapped on my guitar I played a few notes and began singing.

"_**New blood joins this earth**_

_**And quickly he's subdued**_

_**Through constant pained disgrace**_

_**The young boy learns their rules**_

_**With time the child draws in**_

_**This whipping boy done wrong**_

_**Deprived of all his thoughts**_

_**The young man struggles on and on he's known**_

_**A vow unto his own**_

_**That never from this day**_

_**His will they'll take away**_

_**What I've felt**_

_**What I've known**_

_**Never shined through in what I've shown**_

_**Never be**_

_**Never see**_

_**Won't see what might have been**_

_**What I've felt**_

_**What I've known**_

_**Never shined through in what I've shown**_

_**Never free**_

_**Never me**_

_**So I dub thee unforgiven**_

_**They dedicate their lives**_

_**To running all of his**_

_**He tries to please them all**_

_**This bitter man he is**_

_**Throughout his life the same**_

_**He's battled constantly**_

_**This fight he cannot win**_

_**A tired man they see no longer cares**_

_**The old man then prepares**_

_**To die regretfully**_

_**That old man here is me**_

_**What I've felt**_

_**What I've known**_

_**Never shined through in what I've shown**_

_**Never be**_

_**Never see**_

_**Won't see what might have been**_

_**What I've felt**_

_**What I've known**_

_**Never shined through in what I've shown**_

_**Never free**_

_**Never me**_

_**So I dub the unforgiven**_

_**You labeled me**_

_**I'll label you**_

_**So I dub the unforgiven"**_

I played the last few notes and set my guitar to the side. I looked Vinyl who I could tell was ecstatic during the song. She smiled and looked at me. "That was Awesome, Did you make that?"

"No, a band called 'Metallica' did, I'll play a few other songs for you later" she nodded and we began talking about music and other things of the sort. Finally Princess Celestia came in with seven other ponies. One stood as tall as Princess Celestia did. I assumed they were siblings. The other six were each a different color and each gave off a different aura.

"I see you already made a friend already" I smiled and nodded. They all sat within a chair. "This is Twilight my student. This is also my sister, Luna" She said the said pony nodded, I was right, the blue pony was Princess Celestia's sister. One pony stepped forward and smiled.

"As she said, I'm Twilight; it's nice to meet you." She said a little nervous. I smiled to her, which made her blush, from the way she portrayed herself she looked like a librarian or something. Another pony stepped up she had orange coat and blonde mane. This one looked like a cowgirl with that hat.

"Howdy, ma' name is Applejack Sugah cube, you can call me AJ." I nodded and smiled at her. I noticed the southern accent. She looked as though she worked on a farm with legs like hers.

"Nice to meet you Applejack, I'm Rafis" I said looking over her a little. She blushed and stepped back a little. Another pony stepped forward and she gave off an aura of a lady-like character. She had a white coat and a somewhat bluish-violet color.

"Well hello darling, my name is Rarity, nice to meet you Rafis" she said with a lady-like posture. I smiled towards the Pony and nodded. She looked as though she was into fashion and design. She also looked very regal and pompous.

"Nice to meet you to my lady" I said smiling.

"So well mannered, I've been looking for a colt-friend like you." She said with a smile. She waved her flanks a little causing me to blush. I quickly shook it off.

"Rarity!" shouted Twilight hoping to get her friend to stop flirting.

"What Twi? I'm being honest" Said Rarity smiling a bit more.

"I thought I was the element of Honesty Rarity" said Applejack with a smile on her face.

"What a mare like me can't be honest?" said Rarity. Then a pink pony ran up to me. she was bubbly and hyper.

"HI, I'M PINKIE PIE! DO YOU LIKE PARTIES? I LIKE PARTIES. OHHH I GET TO THROW A PARTY FOR A NEW FRIEND…I'LL GO START" said the hyperactive pony and rushed out of the room.

"Well moving on, I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier I Equestria" she said in a smug tone. I laughed and smiled. She reminded me a lot of my friend Jerry. While a bit fun, mostly arrogant like him.

"Well I'll have to challenge you to a foot race." I said with a smile on my face. She looked cocky and stepped back to let the last one introduce herself. Then the last one came up, she had pink mane and a gold fur.

"Hi i-I'm Fluttershy" she said somewhat soft but I still managed to catch it. I smiled to her she eeped and hid behind a chair. I chuckled at her shy behavior and sat straight a little more.

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy I'm Rafis, now…any questions any of you wish to ask me?" I asked them a little happy I'm finally making friends without my "Father" driving them off.

"I have one, what are you?" asked Twilight sitting looking me up and down. I laughed knowing that question was going to ask me.

"Well, I'm a human…I'm also Hispanic, which is like the way you all differentiate peggesi, Unicorn, and Earth ponies, except countries instead of abilities" they nodded in understanding, then Rarity stepped forward.

"I noticed your clothing when we came in, where did you get such fabulous clothing." She asked looking at the pile in the corner.

"Well, my mom picked them out when I was six, I just kept my old clothing as a memento of what my mom did for me, so I just modernized the ideas of clothing, others I had tailored such as that jacket there. I also have jeans, shirts, I even think a Haori siting in m I even think a large coat siting in my closet" I said pointing to the hoodie on the top part of the pile.

"May I borrow this?" she asked picking it up with magic. When she did so, a piece of paper fell out, she picked it up and saw the picture I had underneath my pillow. Everybody gathered behind her to look at the photo.

"That ya mama' Shugah cube?" Applejack asked looking at the photo.

"Yeah, she was a real caring woman…until…" I suddenly stopped looking out the window. They all looked at me curiously as to why I stopped. They all saw sadness and decided it was best to be left alone.

"Until what?" asked Rainbow dash a little curious, I sighed and closed my eyes, I had hoped she didn't ask that but I promised I would answer questions. A tear fell from my eye.

"I think its best that we leave him alone for now hm?" said Luna knowing the look in my eyes. My heart clenched at the thought of my mother. I wished to see her again but alas I knew it was never going to happen. I had high hopes of once again finding love

**I finnaly came out with the MLP fic. YES! Ok so for those of you who don't like HiE fics you can bite me, I've been wanting to do this one for a looooong time. And no this wont be a pure romance, this will be also an action/adventure fic. I have big plans for Raphael. Make sure to vote on who you want in the Harem and if there is someone in there I didn't add that you want PM me and give me a good reason why I should add her to the harem. I will also take ideas into account, so if so you can pitch them and if I like them I'll put it into the story.**


End file.
